A chance of Second Life
by KumalaDwi.Sari1412
Summary: Kaito sangat penasaran dengan Shinichi. seolah-olah, Shinichi bisa mengetahui masa depan seseorang dengan jelas. ditanya seperti apapun oleh Kaito, inti jawaban Shinichi hanya satu. Second Life. apa maksudnya?


Author : Kumala Dwi Soo

Konichiwa! Ini adala FF DETECTIVE CONAN pertama saya yang mungkin rada gaje dengan typo yang berterbangan didalamnya. Semoga kalian menyukai FF Fantasy Horor ini!

HAPPY READING!

CHAPTER 1

Aku mengucek-ucek mataku yang agak berat sehabis tidur begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas bareng teman sekamar Asrama sekaligus sekelasku. Dan sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak melihat sosok anak kutu buku berkacamata itu di sebelahku.

Ah iya, namaku Kuroba Kaito. Siswa dari Ekoda Gakuen yang dipaksa pindah oleh Kaa-chan untuk pindah ke Shoukotsu Gakuen, tempat dimana hanya ada laki-laki yang bersekolah disini dan memiliki sebuah Asrama yang wajib dihuni oleh seluruh Siswa. Sensei-senseinya pun semuanya laki-laki. Alasan Kaa-chan memaksaku pindah di Gakuen yang berada di Osaka ini sederhana. Tidak ingin aku terus-terusan menjadi yang teratas melawan Siswa yang jauh dibawahku. Memang sih kalau aku Siswa periang yang jenius dan Gakuen ini isinya hanya orang dengan IQ tinggi.

Baiklah, sekarang aku harus menemukan temanku yang cuek dan pendiam itu Karena perutku meronta-ronta minta diisi. Kudo Shinichi. Bisa dibilang kalau dia kembaranku. Wajah kami mirip, hanya saja rambutnya tertata rapi dan aku kebalikannya, jago sepakbola, sempurna dalam pelajaran akademik dan kadang-kadang selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama jika sedang kesal atau marah.

Sekarang akhirnya kutemukan juga anak itu, sedang asik membaca novel sambil duduk di sofa. Hari ini memang hari sabtu. Jadi kami bisa bebas sekarang. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya. Dia memandangku sekilas, lalu kembali lagi membaca.

"Hei, Kudo," aku membuka pembicaraan. "Akhir-akhir ini aku seperti menerima terror."

Dia memandangku. Penasaran dan mulai tertarik dengan ceritaku.

"Nani? Jangan bilang kalau kau bikin perkara dengan Senpai lagi sampai-sampai kau terus ditindas olehnya." Tanyanya, lengkap dengan ucapan pedasnya.

"Heeeii! Bukan itu yang mau kubicarakan!" semburku kesal.

"Lalu apa? Cepat katakan!"

"Aku sudah konsultasi dengan Hakuba sih. Tapi aku mau minta pendapatmu soal ini. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu bermimpi aneh. Dan itu selalu saja sama setiap hari. Tentang seorang gadis yang terjun dari tebing yang curam di dekat lautan. Sejujurnya saat itu gadis itu terjun di depan mataku dan aku ingin menghentikannya. Tapi saat itu tubuhku seperti patung, tidak sanggup gerak dan hanya memandangnya miris. Menurutmu, itu memang Teror atau masalah psikologis bernama Lucid Dream?"

Buk!

Kudo mendaratkan dengan mulus buku novelnya tepat di kepalaku. Aku hanya meringis kesakitan dengan ulah anehnya itu.

"Baka. Kalau itu analisa Hakuba, berarti saat kau cerita pasti otaknya sedang eror. Dengar, Lucid Dream itu keadaan dimana seseorang punya control penuh dengan mimpinya. Dia bisa mengendalikan sendiri mimpinya. Dan dia juga bisa melanjutkan lagi mimpinya. Kalau tentang masalahmu itu, kurasa tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Lucid Dream."

"Lalu, itu semua adalah sebuah terror dari hantu?"

Kudo mengangkat bahu. "Entah. Tapi kalau itu memang karena Hantu, berarti pasti dia ingin minta tolong denganmu untuk membantunya."

Aku cengo mendengar analisa dari Kudo. Apa hubungannya? Aku saja tidak mengenal gadis itu dan untuk apa gadis itu menerorku. Juga, kenapa harus aku yang membantu?

Kudo memandangku aneh. Aku hanya bingung dengan pandangan anehnya itu. Biasanya dia memandangku cuek dan kenapa sekarang memandangku begitu?

"Hmm? Doushite?" tanyaku.

Kudo tersentak kaget. Dia lalu menggeleng pelan. "Iie. Daijoubu." Dia lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkanku.

"Heeii! Mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Keluar sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali. Kau juga bereskan kamar! Nanti Chikage-san menelponmu!"

Aku memandangnya heran. Memang apa hubungannya dengan kamar? Tiba-tiba, ponselku menjerit-jerit di atas meja. Aku beranjak mengangkatnya dan menjawab telepon. Spontan badanku beku seketika. Kaa-chan benar-benar menelponku.

 _"Moshi-moshi, Kaito! Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kamu sehat-sehat saja."_

Aku masih diam membisu. Masih syok berat tentang hal misterius ini.

 _"Kaito?"_

"Eeeh, ahh ha, hai aku sehat-sehat saja disini."

Aku lalu berbincang sebentar dengan Kaa-chan, dengan selusin tanda Tanya dikepalaku. Bagaimana Kudo tahu Kaa-chan akan menelpon? Apa dia punya Indra keenam?

"Tadaima."

Suara Kudo mengisi keheningan Kamar ini, 10 menit setelah aku menelpon Kaa-chan. Aku cepat-cepat menghampirinya dan menanyakan tentang hal tadi. Tentang sesuatu hal lain yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya.

"Kudo,"

Kudo menoleh dan memandangku aneh. Lagi-lagi pandangan itu.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau nanti Kaa-chan akan menelpon tadi? Kau tadi tidak asal bicara kan?"

Kudo cepat-cepat memalingkan mukanya dariku, setelah terlihat kaget tadi. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku dia langsung melenggang pergi ke dapur.

Sebenarnya bukan sekali ini sikap Kudo begitu. Pernah saat liburan musim panas dengan teman sekelas di Kelas 2-B Kudo tiba-tiba memandang aneh Hinohara, teman sekelasku. Dan beberapa jam kemudian, dia ternyata ditemukan bunuh diri di kamar Villa tempat kami liburan. Didekatku Kudo bergumam pelan tapi membutatku merinding.

 _Baka. Hanya gara-gara masalah hutang dengan anak kelas sebelah Hinohara jadi bunuh diri begitu. Benar-benar baka._

Yang kumaksud merinding karena ternyata ucapannya benar. Karena setelah diseidiki, Hinohara bunuh diri karena masalah hutang. Pernah ingin kutanyakan soal itu. tapi seperti sekarang, dia enggan bicara.

Karena kesal, aku lalu ikut ke dapur dan kulihat Kudo sedang mengambil sebotol air mineral di kulkas. Aku langsung menariknya dan menyudutkannya di tembok samping kulkas. Juga kukunci dengan kedua tanganku yang berada tepat disamping kepalanya.

"Heeii! Doushite? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau cerita soal dirimu sih!? Apa karena ada sesuatu yang lain kau tiba-tiba seperti itu?! Doushite!?" tanyaku kesal.

Kudo memandangku nanar. Dia hanya diam membisu. Dia lalu menyingkirkan tanganku yang menguncinya dan beranjak meninggalkanku.

 _"Second Life."_ Jawabnya tiba-tiba dan memandangku dingin.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Second Life? Kehidupan kedua? Frustasi, aku langsung mengacak-acak rambutku. Anak itu lama-lama membuatku gila!

Esoknya, kelasku berduka lagi. Natsuhiro Seta, teman sekelasku mati mengenaskan karena tertabrak mobil. Ya, ini juga sesuai dengan ucapan Kudo tadi pagi waktu di Ruang Loker.

"Ada yang meninggal. Dan dia benar-benar mengenaskan."

Seperti itulah. Rasa-rasanya aku ingin sekali menyiksa Kudo supaya dia mau bicara. Tapi aku yakin Kudo akan membuatku senewen jika itu terjadi. Tapi sekarang karena tidak sabar, aku langsung mendatanginya saat jam pulang di Ruang Loker yang agak sepi. Baru saja dia membuka lokernya, aku langsung menarik lengannya. Tapi entah karena apa, tiba-tiba kacamata Kudo lepas dan terjatuh. Aku pun spontan memandang manik matanya. Tapi aneh.

Manik matanya merah menyala. Bukan biru laut seperti yang sering kulihat.

"Ku, Kudo, sebenarnya kau ini…"

Entah kenapa, terbesit firasay buruk dihatiku. Kudo memandangku dingin. Dia lalu mengambil kacamatanya dan lagi-lagi menggumamkan kata ini sebelum dia pergi.

 _"only my second chance in life is to do one important thing."_

Dia lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang bertanya-tanya memandangnya. Satu kesimpulanku. Apa dia itu… reinkarnasi?


End file.
